In vehicle stabilization controlling apparatuses of related art, there is a vehicle stabilization controlling apparatus which secures stability when a vehicle travels by controlling braking forces generated to wheels and controlling the braking forces of the vehicle depending on the state of the vehicle when the vehicle travels regardless of the intention of a driver while the vehicle travels. For example, in the vehicle braking force control device described in Patent Document 1, in a case where a wheel is locked in braking process, the wheel is suppressed from being locked by reducing the hydraulic pressure applied to a wheel-cylinder which generates a braking force to the wheel being locked, and further in a case where a yaw direction behavior control is performed, the yaw direction behavior control is performed by making the decelerations on the left and right sides of the vehicle different by performing a braking force distribution control of left and right wheels.
Further, in the vehicle braking force control device described in Patent Document 1, in a case where a braking force increase suppression control such as a yaw direction behavior control and the like, which is performed by adjusting the braking forces of respective wheels, is started while a brake assist control, which is a control for generating a braking force larger than the braking force generated by the depression force of a driver, is performed, a brake source pressure, which is a source of pressure applied to a wheel-cylinder in a brake control, is more suppressed in comparison with the case in which only the brake assist control is performed. With the operation, since it can be suppressed that the brake source pressure, which is increased by the brake assist control, is unnecessarily increased, an energy efficiency in the braking process can be improved and a brake pressure can be accurately adjusted
Patent Document 1: International Publication No. WO 2006/006453 (pamphlet)